


Hands Are Guns

by teachingpoetrytofish (bamelot89)



Series: Feathers and Blood [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamelot89/pseuds/teachingpoetrytofish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <i>My hands are guns; I've killed monsters before.<br/>I'll entertain your faith, but won't believe.</i><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Are Guns

**Author's Note:**

> Fucking sonnets, man. We're studying Shakespeare in my Intro to Lit class & we were assigned to write a sonnet. It had to either be about a "dark (slutty) lady" (no seriously, I quote the teacher) or a "young man". I chose young man, obviously. (Or angel, but whatever, she doesn't have to know that.)

He is shaped of complex angles and gears,

Skin stretched thin over unbendable light.

To the old world's ways he does not adhere;

Whispers claim he's withering, losing height.

My hands are guns; I've killed monsters before.

I'll entertain your faith, but won't believe.

You're looking down at me; I'm on ground floor.

We exchanged hearts, now your soul's on my sleeve.

They pull the noose tighter, wrapped 'round our necks,

I dip a quill in a well of your blood.

Your grace is fading into tiny specks.

We'll be lost in this maniacal flood.

     The grass and the sky cannot coexist—

     When closed in a fist, they will crack the wrist.


End file.
